


A Race To The Missing Line

by Little_Channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock Holmes Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Channie/pseuds/Little_Channie
Summary: After the big Runners’ High Marathon, two runners were said to be missing. However, footage from the helicopter above the whole marathon, showed no sign of the two girls ever crossing the finish line. They were there at the beginning but no where to be seen at the end. No one saw where they went, it’s almost as if they vanished. Can detective Changbin and his partner, Felix solve the mystery before it reached the 72 hours mark?
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Race To The Missing Line

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two. Part two is still a work in progress

“Felix? Felix? You in here?” Changbin barged into their shared condo. The paintings on the walls shook a bit from the force of his entry. 

“Oh, hey Changbin-“ Felix’s voice responded immediately 

“Ah good, you’re already here. So have you found us a new case yet?” He removed his coat and placed it on his armchair. He moved around quickly, trying to complete his small tasks. He picked up the newspaper from the coffee table and read the headlines as he walked over to the kitchen for a glass of water. Without missing a beat, he placed the newspaper on top of the microwave as he opened the fridge and scanned the insides. 

“Uh actually, funny you should say that-“

“Oh that reminds me, did you call Channie hyung to see if he would be able to come to dinner?” Changbin took a bite of an apple from the fruit bin and walked past Felix who was now standing by the door. He sat down on his arm chair, apple still in hand, as he looked down at his phone. 

Felix’s attempt to get Changbin’s attention by coughing was to no avail. He tried a second time only to have Changbin say, “that’s a nasty little cough you got there, why don’t you try drinking some water.” Without looking up. 

He looked at the guest and mouthed an apology before walking up to Changbin and taking the phone out of his hand. 

“Why’d you do tha- hang on a second. Who are you?” He asked finally noticing the lady in the guest chair. She was a well toned middle aged woman. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she had a matching sports bra, leggings, and windbreaker. Legs crossed and small smile on her face as she waited for Changbin to finally notice her. 

“Mate that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, she’s a client; she has a case for us.” Felix sighed

“Oh? I’m sorry, please go on.” 

“Heh- ok... uh well i need your help. That much you can already guess. My daughter has gone missing.”

“Have you tried contacting the police?” Changbin asked

“Yes and they said they’re working on it but they had no leads!”

“Alright, let me change that question. When did you contact the police?” He leaned forward in his chair. His right elbows now on his thigh and his right hand on his cheek. 

“She was missing for about-“ 

“That’s not what I asked. I asked when did you contact the police?”

“... two hours ago.”

“Two hours ago... and why did you wait until then to contact them?”

“Because i thought she was just out with friends this whole time. Yesterday there was this big marathon that we both attended. After all the runners went past the finish line and started going home, I looked around for her but when I couldn’t find her, I just figured that she went with a friend. Especially when I got home and she still wasn’t there.”

“Hang on, you didn’t bother to call her cellphone to ask where she was?” Felix knitted his eyebrows

“Uh... no.”

“Uh huh. Well I got nothing. Changbin?” Felix glanced over at his best friend

“Right. Ok, we’ll take this case.” Changbin got up and ushered her towards the door

“You will? Oh that’s fantastic!”

“Of course Ms... uh sorry I don’t believe I caught your name?” 

“Oh! Emilia Morine. My name is Emilia Morine. And my daughter’s name is Allison Morine. Thank you again Seo Changbin and Lee Felix!”

“Alright bye bye now. Take care.” Felix waved as she left. He quickly turned to his friend with wide eyes. “Why are we taking this case?! This seems really sketchy! She didn’t bother checking on her daughter at all! What kind of mother does that?”

“A forgetful one. Did you notice the tan line on her ring finger? She had just recently taken it off. I’d say a few days, weeks at most.” Changbin reached for his coat and adjusted the sleeves. 

“So?”

“So, that means there’s something wrong with her marriage.”

“Well what if he just passed away?”

“Hmmm no. Normally widows tend to keep their wedding band on their finger after their spouse passed away. Or at least move it to another finger. Cuz you know. It holds sentimental value. But since there wasn’t any ring on any other finger, she had taken it off for some reasons. The main one being that she’s having an affair.”

“Well what if she took it off because she was running. You saw her outfit. And she said it herself that she runs cause she entered the marathon yesterday.”

“Yes her outfit. The color doesn’t seemed faded, and the number of fold on the leggings would indicate that she doesn’t wear it often. And besides,” He opened the door and looked over at Felix, “it was plainly obvious that she spent her night with a man from her scent. She was wearing a man’s deodorant and she had some shaving cream on her hair.” He said before he disappeared out the door

Felix shook his head and grabbed his jacket to follow Changbin. They arrived at the area of where the marathon took place the previous day. Already there was fellow police officer and friend, Christopher (Bang Chan). 

“Ah Chan, good you’re here. Please give me the run down.” Changbin hurried over towards him

“Well Bianca said that just before the race, she saw Emilia give Allison a couple of pills. And she, along with a couple of other racers, agreed that they didn’t see Allison at the finish line.”

“Who?”

“What? Allison? The missing person?”

“No the other one.”

“Emilia? Her mother?”

“No no the other one.”

“Oh Bianca! Yeah she’s over there by the water fountain. She regularly comes here to run.” Chan nods toward the girl drinking from the water fountain. 

As he hurried off to talk to her, Felix approached beside Chan. 

“Hey is she’s a suspect?”

“Nah she’s just a witness. Or at least kinda. Did the mother come to you guys for help?”

“Yeah and Changbin noticed some interesting things.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Chan turned his head, suddenly intrigued 

“Well once she left, he said that she had a tan line on her ring finger. And said that she was most likely having an affair. He goes on to mention that it’s obvious because she didn’t wear the ring on any other finger, and that she was wearing men’s deodorant and that she had shaving cream on her hair. And he said that her runners outfit was barely worn before.”

“All that from a- what? Five minute conversation?”

“Roughly five minutes yeah. I swear, the more he watches that show, the more he becomes just like that main character. And he expects me to be like the main character’s best friend! And if anything, he expects you to be just like that other character. I forgot what his name was but he was the inspector.” He scoffed and looked over at Changbin as he continued to question the suspects. “But as much as this all drives me nuts, I gotta admit it's pretty fascinating. And besides I can’t just tell him to stop watching the show, he loves it.”

“And because you can’t bring yourself to hurt him by telling him right?”

“Exactly.”

“Because you love him.” He turned and looked at Felix

“Well of course I love him. I love all my friends. And not in any other way.”

Changbin walked over to Felix and Chan. And was just waiting silently in front of them.

“You alright there mate?” Felix asked

“Hmm? Oh yeah just waiting for you guys to finish up.”

“Oh alright well did you get anything from those witnesses?”

“I did! Apparently there is another missing racer. Another female racer who was seen at the starting line, but no where to be seen at the finish line.”

“Two missing racers? Has anyone been able to ID the other missing racer?”

“Yes. Faith Roberts.”

“Did they have any association with one another?” Chan pipped in

“Yeah, they are best friends.” Changbin replied.

“And how long did you question them for? The witnesses, that is. Were they cooperative?” 

“Oh they were very cooperative. I only needed two minutes with them.”

“Two minutes? But you were there for a good ten minutes.” Chan tilted his head in confusion 

“I know but you guys were still talking so I just decided to wait over there instead of coming any closer.“

“Oh so you were waiting for Felix?” Chan smiled

“You were waiting for me?“ Felix was surprised. He looked over at Chan as Changbin said he would wait in the car if he made them uncomfortable. Chan gave Felix a look. The oh-look-at-you-this-is-a-special-treatment-cuz-we-all-know-he-doesn’t-do-that-for-anyone look. Felix rolled his eyes and mouthed a quick ‘shut up’ before jogging up to Changbin

“So where to now?” Felix asked once they got in the car. 

“We need to go to the dentist!”

“The dentist? What for?” He scrunched up his nose at the mention of the horrid dentists. 

“You’ll see.” 

Away they went to the Pearly Whites Dentist. Once they were close to the dentist, Changbin held a hand up to his cheek and cried out in pain. Felix looked at him with concern

“Are you alright?” 

“OWWWWWW MY TOOTH”

They entered the office, Changbin still wailing out in pain and Felix holding on to him and making sure he didn’t fall over. Thank goodness there was only one other person in the office. 

“Uh hi, welcome to Pearly Whites Dentist.. May I help you?” The nurse up in front asked 

“Hi my friend here is having a massive toothache. Is there any chance that you guys would take a look at it?” Felix smiled sheepishly while Changbin continued to cry in agony

“Uh sure. Just fill out this form.” He handed Felix a clipboard with the form and a pen. 

“Oh and uh, may I ask where the restrooms are?”

“Certainly. They are just past that first door in the hall. It’s the second door to your right.”

“Thank you so much.“ Felix dragged Changbin to the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him

“Thank you. Ok now you continue crying the way I did and I look around.” Changbin said as soon as the door closed

“You big drama queen.... fine” Now it was Felix who cried out in pain, the same way Changbin did, after he shook his head in disbelief. 

Changbin quickly opened the door and began to look around. He walked past an office looking room. He read the name on the door. ‘Dr.Roberts’ “Bingo.” He whispered

He knocked on the door and a voice called out. ”Come in” He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in. 

“Hello. May I help you?”


End file.
